All things leading to you
by blackbowtielily
Summary: Clare blames herself for the downfall of her relationship. Sex. Who will help her overcome her shyness and explore new things? Completely AU and OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am bored so I decided to write a story! This idea sort of popped into my head a few minutes ago. Clare and Eli are both a little OOC because they haven't met each other yet. Clare's POV.**

**Clare: 22**

**Adam: 22**

**Eli: 23**

**Fiona: 24**

**Jake : 23**

**ok, enjoy :)**

**Flashback**

I tapped my fingernails on the table at La Fleurie. That arrogant piece of shit has got some explaining to do. Today's our 2 year anniversary and I bet he forgot, just like he forgot my birthday and dates we had planned throughout the week. I even bought a $250 dress because I wanted him to see how lucky he was to have me. Still, I will wait for him. Maybe he just got stuck in traffic, but wouldn't he have called? "Miss we're closing in 15 minutes." A frail waitress hovered over me placing her hands in front of me so that I could pass her my menu. I bit my cheek and passed it to her. I checked my watch and headed out the door to the bus stop, humiliated once again. I sat on the bench when a few seconds later someone plopped down on the empty space next to me and began to light a cigarette. I coughed once the harsh smell made its why to my nose. "That stuff," _cough "_will kill you," _cough_ "you know?" I hacked in between coughs. "At this rate it seems like you have a better chance of dying than I do," the death inhaler joked. I ceased my hacking for a moment to see the owner of such displeasure. There was no denying that this man was very..._sexy, _but I rather not fantasize about men of his type. Black clothing that will match his lungs in about 10 years. He's probably some sick perv who uses his looks to lure women into bed with him.

"I don't understand why people do that. It's a waste of money. Might as well do crack. What's the difference?" I watched in disgust as he blew a puff of smoke out of his mouth. "There's a big difference, sweety. Crack is illegal, cigarettes aren't." He smirked at me at blew another puff of smoke. " Try it." Is this man serious? "Haha. As if, I would do anything a complete stranger told me to do." I continued rambling until finally he slipped the cigarette in between my lips. I struggled to spit it out, but I couldn't, he held my face in his hands tightly. "Ok now suck it in." I did as I was told, anything to get this man to stop embracing me. I felt like I was cheating on Jake and that was highly unacceptable. Within seconds he took it away and I went into a series of groans and hackling. I held my throat gasping for _fresh _air. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't ever do that again!" he shrugged and stepped on the cigarette dying down the bit of light it had.

After minutes of uncomfortable silence, his lips softly grazed over mine. Though it was just a peck on the lips, I was astonished. How dare he kiss me like that. Oh, I did not cheat on Jake. I am sure of it, after all he was the one who kissed me. That is exactly what I'm going to tell Jake, the truth. Something I've always based our relationship on. Sure, he wasn't always on time, he was very forgetful, but he has never lied to me, right?

"Can you hold off on the surprises? What was that for? Are you trying to get me have sex with you? Is that why you kissed me? Do you really think you're that hot that I would cheat on my boyfriend of 2 years to have sex with you? No honey, I'm not desperate." I folded my arms and tilted me head towards him. "Why are you such a bitch?" he spat, "I'm not trying to have sex with you. I can tell by your wardrobe that you wouldn't even be exciting in bed." I'm not a virgin, but I'm not particularly wild like Bianca either. Besides what is wrong with my wardrobe? I have been teased in high school about wearing granny like clothing, but it's not, I'm just a very reserved person.

This stranger has already bothered me enough tonight. There's no need for me to keep talking to him so that he could treat me with the same disrespect so I ignored him until the bus came and I hopped on without even looking back.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I called in the apartment Jake and I share. No answer. Instead I heard moans and giggles coming from inside our room. My hand gripped the doorknob, scared of what I might find. I gulped at the sight of Jake and some slut feverishly swallowing each other, while another slut was pounding on his dick. He must really be enjoying himself. He didn't even notice I was there, that is until I slammed the door. Right then and there he knew it was over, but he doesn't care.<p>

**Present day**

"No." I continuously shook my head at the man who I met at the bus stop. Well, I met him again on my way to school and told him how I wanted to be less innocent and more.._sexy. _The thing is, he has to teach me. To do that I have to have sex with him. I know, why would I agree to such a thing? Simple, it is the first step to having a little bit of sex appeal if he helps me. I know that was an issue Jake an I had and you need pleasure in a healthy relationship as well as companionship. What Jake did was wrong though and I wouldn't want my next boyfriend to get tired of me and do the same thing.

"Clare you're never going get a taste of adventure if you don't try it. Just have sex with me the same way you normally did with Jake." Eli was a lot more patient than I thought he would be, but I still don't think I'm ready to expose myself in front of someone I met last week. At least give it a month or so. Then I will be able to. Maybe he can get me to open up to more things, but sex. Not just yet. "I'm sorry. I just think we should wait like a month. Form a friendship before we do this. Right now I feel really awkward." I nervously stared at the floor and he mumbled and okay. "I think we should let you explore other things that aren't sexual," he suggested. Other things hmm?

"Like what?" curiosity filled my thoughts. "How about getting you drunk for the first time?" I hesitated before leading the way to the bar.

Ugh. People smoke in bars too? I've never been in a bar before. Dim lights, smoke and grubby men fighting each other with bottles of beer in their hands. Yuck, no wonder I've never been in a bar before. It wasn't long before Eli handed me a drink once we sat on the bar stools. I took a swig and the hard liquor went into a burning sensation down me throat. It wasn't long until I was asking for shot after shot after shot. By my 6th shot I was dazed and could barely see the crowd of men surrounding me and encouraging me to keep chugging more.

"Ronnie!" I called out to the bartender, "One more shot." I peeled off my shirt and poured it on my breast and torso. "Come get it boys." I moaned as men in their 20's, 30's and escaping their wives groped and sucked my tits while others licked the liquor from my torso. All the men from the bar were entranced with me. All except Eli who was fighting the men to take me back home with him since I was too drunk to remember where I lived. Eli picked me up bridal style as the horny men groaned from the loss of contact of my skin. "I'll miss you.." I laughed and shut my eyes until Eli reached our destination. He placed me on his bed and started pacing back and forth across the room.

"What the hell Clare? What happened to no physical stuff?" Eli tried to act serious, but we soon broke into fits of laughter. "Tonight, I saw a carefree side of you, but don't do it again. You want to be sexy, not raped." With that I glazed my eyes shut until the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, well I got a few Story Alerts so I will continue. Enjoy :)**

Black walls and sheets, red pillow. Surely I'm not home in my all purple room. I know I'm in Eli's room, but why am I here? Did I get drunk last night at the bar and have sex with him? No, this can't be happening. If I had sex with him, I would at least like to remember it!

I hear a soft knock and the door and it slowly creaked open. "Hey, wild night yesterday, eh?" Eli teased. Oh no, I had sex with him! "Oh my god, I am so sorry. You had sex last night with a bad breath drunken girl!" I yanked on the roots of my hair and hid my face away from him in embarrassment. He furrowed his eyebrows and threw back his head and guffawed. "You think..we had sex?" a smile forming on his lips as I nodded. What is so funny? Was I really that bad, damn. "We didn't. Do you even remember? Let's just say you stepped out of your comfort zone last night." So we didn't have sex? Well, that's a relief. Even though it has to happen eventually if he is to help me overcome my shyness.

"Do I want to know?" he closed his eyes and shook his head. "What's today? Can there be no drinking tonight?" I do not want a repeat of last night even though I don't remember anything of what happened. "Actually I have to work today so go brush your teeth so that I can take you home."

I must admit ever since Jake left I've been kind of lonely which is why I let Bianca move in with me. She's been my best friend ever since 3rd grade.

**Flashback**

_"Hey porky pigtails!" Matt Denis, the cutest boy in 3rd grade. Also the biggest bully called out a nickname he's given me the whole school year. He threw sand at my face and kept calling me fat and ugly until Bianca, the most envied girl, also Matt's girlfriend came into the clearing. I swore she came to finish me off like she did with other kids. Her and Matt acted like a team bullying kids everyday to make themselves feel better about themselves because they were superior. "Hey, leave her alone would you?" Bianca hollered at Matt. "Relax, why don't you just finish her off for me?" Matt smiled at her, hoping for her to obey him. Instead she masked her biggest game face on and got in his face, her being 2 inches taller. "Why don't you get lost or meet my fist?" Matt ran away in fear of Bianca and she smiled in satisfaction gearing her way towards me._

"_Hey._"_ she sat next to me on the balancing beam in the sandy playground. "What was that for?" she shrugged her shoulders, "Hey was getting annoying. Plus I need more friends so.. sit next to me at lunch today." She ordered me and of course I couldn't object. After all she did save me from the normal beat down I would get every day during recess. She grinned at me and held out her hand for me to shake it. Ever since then we've been inseparable._

"Hey, where have you been and why do you smell like shit?" Bianca sat on the counter top in the kitchen while nibbling on a piece of toast. "Out." She hopped off the counter and blocked my path, "Out where?...Clare..Did you? Oh My God! Clare's getting laid!" the corners of her lips stretched to each end of her face. "No way. Who are you fucking?" that cheeky grin still wouldn't wipe off her face. "Bianca I'm not _fucking _anyone and you shouldn't use such vulgar terms." I rolled my eyes, "I don't believe you." she challenged me with her eyes to see if she could get me to crack, but couldn't. The truth is, I truly am not having sex with anyone. At least not yet.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone for now. But you have to tell me about this guy sooner or later and he better not be another version of lumberjack." She joked and proceeded her breakfast in the living room. If only she knew. Plaid and emo are very distinct characters. Eli's more of Bianca's type. He's definitely experienced which I why I chose him to coach me, but I would never fall for someone as arrogant as him.

The guy is a total bum. Sure he owns an apartment, but he only has one so that he can take girls to have sex. He mostly sleeps in his car because he feels that a bed is overrated. He would much rather have sex in a car, but most girls fear that a ghost will posses them during sex so he decided to just rent an apartment instead. Sexy, but a pig.

**Next Day**

I knock on Eli's door. Honestly I don't know what I'm doing here uninvited. It's 10 o'clock in the morning and right now I just seem desperate. Last night Bianca forced me to watch porn with her, a ritual she has before she goes to bed. She claims that she'll dream about the pornography and pleasure herself while sleeping. The point is I'm a little horny. I won't have sex with Eli, but maybe he can pleasure me and maybe teach me to pleasure him. Although, I have a gag reflex I'm up for the challenge.

_Knock,Knock _Ugh. What's taking this dickhead so long? I know, I know I reprimand Bianca for saying _fuck _and here I am calling people dickhead. When I'm horny there's no one that can shut me up. Suddenly some blonde bimbo opens the door and makes out with Eli for about 2 minutes before I clear my throat signifying for this bitch to get the fuck out. She cat walks away with Eli's eyes staring at her ass, driven with lust, licking his lips while she walks away.

I pretend like what I just witnessed doesn't bother me, but it clearly does. I'm not jealous, I'm just...I don't know. "So what brings you here?" he faces his attention away from the skank and veers it to me. "She isn't even wearing underwear and she walked out of her with I shirt that only covers her bra-less breast!" He seemed amused and I pushed past him and walked in his apartment without being invited.

"There, there. No need to get jealous, my sexy little saint." Eli was evidently amused and that's when I noticed he lied before me naked. I opened and closed my mouth in shock. I tried veering my eyes away from his _very_ excited erection. "Umm...do you plan on putting some clothes on?" I squeaked. Oh shit, how did I expect to have sex with him or do oral if I couldn't even look at his pulsing dick.

"No. Why?" he smirked. Completely aware that I was very nervous and uncomfortable. "I'm ready to do the deed." I blurt out. What the hell have I done? Might as well get it over with, right? "The deed? I'm not sure I understand that. Can you please elaborate?" That son of a bitch! "I want to _fuck _you GODAMNIT!" He held his hand back as if in surrender. "Ok, ok. We'll fuck." He will never let me live this down.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. Want another chapter? All you have to do is hit that SEXY review button and review.**

**~Blackbowtielily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Lily is back! I've been on hiatus for a while and I am so sorry. I will probably update more frequently if I receive _at least _five reviews per chapter. Check out some of my other stories/one shots. I've actually never completed an entire story, but I will _definitely_ complete this one. The number of chapters depends on your support so please REVIEW! Story alerts are nice too, but I like to receive feedback. With that being said enjoy. Is Clare really going to have sex with Eli?**

I awkwardly glanced at the contents of the apartment. What was I even saying? I can't have sex with him, I'm not even ready!"Well?" Eli impatiently tapped his foot, which caused his dick to slightly bounce. Oh God! I'm a pervert ass bitch! That's not even the worse part. I'm still horny, and my panties are soaking my jeans. I walked toward him, but quickly came to a halt when I remembered his birth day's attire. "I'm sorry..again. I can't do this. Can you just put on some clothes, and talk with me." He nodded his head and retreated to his bedroom. He soon returned with gray sweatpants and a dead hand t-shirt. He motioned for me to enter his room and sit on his bed, where he also sat next to me.**  
><strong>

"When you met me at the bus stop...what was your impression of me?" I nervously bit my lip and focused my eyes straight ahead. I've always hated eye contact with people during conversations. Maybe, its because I'm too scared to look at their face when I say something wrong. "Do you want the truth or a lie?" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Eli's green orbs fixated on me, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable. "What do you think? I wouldn't ask you a question if I didn't want the truth." After a moment of silence, he finally responded, "Honestly, I thought, 'she is so innocent,I would hate to corrupt her.' There aren't many girls like you out there. I admire that. You never explained to me, why are you trying to be sexy?" I contemplated before I answered, "Well, I don't know. I just thought that maybe if I were sexually desirable, I would get Jake back. It's my fault, we're not together anymore. It's my fault, I walked in on him having a threesome. It's all..my..fault." I choked on my sobs, and I held my face in my hands. Eli softly rubbed my back and whispered gently,"It's not your fault. He's a jackass. He's an Eli." I slowly returned from my fetal position and wiped my tears to stare at Eli. "Why are you single?" Eli was taken aback, and removed his hand from my upper back. "Can we switch the subject? You shouldn't have come. My friend is coming over in a few." Suddenly his phone vibrated. Once he saw the caller ID he hesitated before answering the phone. He smiled into his cell. He sure did switch emotions quickly. "I'm definitely up for a wild night babe... Bring the ice...Oh, what do you want to do to me? I'm not sure I heard you the first time." Eli babbled on and on to his fuck buddy while I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"I'm sorry about that. Maybe you can come over tomorrow?" I noticed his hand moving up and down his cock through the opened zipper on his pants. "Umm..yeah" I flew out of the room in humiliation. He's so open about those things. I wish I was like him. He seems so...free and- wait, what the hell? Some sick fuck, totalled my car! Fuck (Lord, excuse my language. I've been naughty this entire week.)now I have to call Bianca to pick me up. I didn't want her to know about Eli. One, she'll tease me about taking unsuccessful sexifying classes with a hot ass stranger, and never let me hear the end of it. Two, she'll probably convert herself into one of Eli's slutty ski bunnies and three, he would forget about me and chase after Bianca. Don't get me wrong, I love Bianca, but she usually gets the guys, even if she doesn't want them. With Eli it would be a mutual attraction and- I don't give a shit anyway. I don't like him.

**20 minutes later**

Funky 80s music blared through the speakers of Bianca's mustang convertible. "YOOO bitch!" she hollered as she speedily parked in front of me. I climbed in the car, and dreamed about the conformity of my home.

Once we arrived home I noticed that Bianca was acting hostile towards me and I was quick to question her, "Bianca, what's wrong?" she shot her wicked glance towards me. "How could you not tell me?" Now I'm just confused. She knows I was going to tell her sooner or late about Eli, I didn't know she meant now. "You little bitch! I didn't notice who's apartment it was until the car ride home. You've been seeing Eli. You're a fucking whore, you know that?" Bianca spat, and her nostrils flared. Her chest heaved up and down. I don't understand, what was her relation to Eli? Why does the mention of him make her so upset? "So now I'm a whore? How about you!? Do you know how many guys you've fucked?! You probably don't even know, considering you barely finished the tenth grade!" _WHAM _hard knuckles came in contact with my face. "You know exactly why! How could you do this to me? Why Eli? You knew he was the love of my life." Tears were erratically dripping from her face and her voice trembled when she spoke, "You know I've never loved anyone as much as him! How could you do this to me? You were there, when he broke up with me, and ripped my heart until there was nothing left to tear." I held my face, "Bianca, I don't know what you're talking about. This is cra-" She speed walked towards me and pointed her finger at the spot in between my breasts. "No! Don't give me that crap! You seriously don't remember? You can be a real bitch sometimes. After your sorry ass got out of rehab, you supported my relationship with Eli when no one else did. Why are you lying to me? Why are you in such denial!? You never want to remember anything that doesn't involve you! You're so self centered, Clare. You shield everyone else's problems, but your own."

* * *

><p>I admit it. This whole time, I knew the Eli, I was associating with was Bianca's Eli. He never knew me, but I knew him. I was the girl he would shove past in the hallways. I would stare at him as he arranged his belongings in his locker. The same spot, he would make out with Bianca or any other girl that was hot enough to satisfy his needs. Every night, Bianca would text me about the little things he would do to her, and I envied how he treated her. He made her feel beautiful. Bianca got the guy without even knowing that her best friend was interested in him. I was always too embarrassed to mention him. I thought that she would probably force me to talk to him, but I was too afraid of getting laughed at by him, and his group of emo friends, and a strange boy with a beanie.<p>

The rest of the night, Bianca resided on her side of the room, and didn't even cast a glance in my direction. It sucks losing your best friend, because of some guy. I tried to convince myself that maybe he was one of the many other Eli's in the world. I didn't want to betray my best friend, but if she's going to be a bitch about it, then I might as well continue my meetings with him. After all, I did like him first. I'm sorry Bee, but it's my turn to get the guy.

**Change in character much? It looks like Clare is becoming less sexy, more betrayer-y. Clare will definitely have some action with Eli next chapter, I promise! NO SEX yet. I do not have school on Tuesday so I will probably update on Tuesday. Thank you so much for reading. If I get 10 reviews or 6 alerts, I will update even faster! I hoped you liked it, now do me a favor, and click that SEXY review button and, well, review!**

**~Blackbowtielily  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back..again. I know I said that I would write another chapter and post it tomorrow, but I felt like doing it today. LOL I got like 1 review, which breaks my heart a little bit, but um..yea. I really hope you are enjoying this story. If I do not get 10 more reviews, I will not continue this story. I'm sorry for those of you that actually liked it. I will continue the story, just review, please. Without reviews I think no one is interesting which will bring the incomplete conclusion to this story. I actually like it so please show some support. With that said, enjoy!**

_RING! RING! _I slapped my alarm clock off of my night table. Ugh, I forgot there was such thing as work. I looked to my left and found Bianca's messy bed without an owner. She was definitely one to hold grudges. I guess, I was feeling a bit on the edge last night. At the end of the day, my best friend is going to be there to help me through my downfalls, not Eli. I don't want to see him anymore. It's not like we were in a relationship or anything. I'll leave the sex appeal to Bianca, and I'll just continue doing what I am good at, "being Clare."

"Bee, please hear me out!" I hollered. Of course, no answer. I heard the glass plates shatter in the kitchen, and ran to the scene. There was Bianca, who managed to demolish all of the plates we had left. "Do you need help with that?" She tore her gaze from the ground, and motioned her hand to the broom. I waltzed over to her and handed her the broom as I scooped bits of debris. "I'm sorry." Bianca continued, "Yesterday was uncalled for. I don't even like him anymore, I just don't want you to become his sex toy." She huffed and played with her fingers, something she always did when she felt awkward. "No, don't be. We never had a thing. He was my sex coach." Bianca seemed puzzled, "He was helping me with my sex appeal." I nervously switched my stances on both feet. At the mention of this Bianca widely smiled, and enveloped me in a rib crushing hug.

"So that's what this is about?" She finally let go of her bone breaking grip. "It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have done it. I'm going to his apartment after work so that I can end what ever it was that we had." She understandingly nodded.

**At Work**

"Nira! What is this egregious misuse of grammar? Rewrite it!...Mandy, keep up the good work...Izzy and Sean, how many times do I have to explain to you that this is a place of work not a prostitution home?" My boss, Ricky held a suitcase while he used his free hand to point at his employees at the interpreter. He usually either praises or bashes someone's work. As he made his way down the aisle of offices, he finally made a halt to mine. He hastily proofread my paper on the Egyptian Monkey that invaded home along the coast of Cairo. I bit my lip, and searched Ricky's face for any disapproval of my writing. "That has to be the best report, I have ever received from an intern. However, this is not the report I wanted. What happened to the Sports column?" His tone went from appreciation to disappointment. "I..well..I," I stuttered, "Ricky. I mean, Mr. Ricky, sports isn't my thing, I need to wr-," I was interrupted by Ricky, who didn't seem to be very pleased, "Uncooperative interns aren't my "thing" either. You need to have a well written Sports article by the end of your shift, or I'm sorry Miss Edwards, but I'm going to have to let you go."

Ricky retreated and made his way towards the next office, but I scurried after him. "Mr. Ricky, I can do so much better than just a sports column. You read my paper, and you liked it. Are you even considering a promotion?" He finally geared his attention towards me, and calmly spoke, "Clare, how many times do I have to tell you? It's not Mr. Ricky, just Ricky." He politely smiled and walked off to critique my colleagues.

This is ridiculous. I've been reporting on Sports for over a year. Everyday I witness Ricky just hand out promotions to mediocre writers, while I just sit here and write about greasy men chasing after a ball. When I accepted the offer to report on sports, I expected to have become a journalist by now.

_**4 hours later**_

I kissed the paper that was going to keep my job at the interpreter. I evidently didn't get to report on what I wanted to, but at least I have an income. I heard a demanding voice from the distance, and immediately knew is was Ricky. As he inched closer to me, I couldn't help, but to jump put of my seat and hand the completed article to him. "Well, you are definitely excited to get fired." My face went stale, and all the color drained from my cheeks. Once Ricky noticed this he broke into a hearty laugh, "I'm only kidding, well, that only applies if its good enough to be published on the paper." That's a relief. By the look on his face, I could tell it was over for me. Oh my God! What am I going to do? Now I have to move back in with my parents, and...this is bad. I might even be homeless. My parents aren't going to accept me home, they told me they never wanted to see me again after the incident happened.

"Its passable." With that Ricky left be stranded like he usually does at the end of every shift. Does this mean I get to keep my job? I'll take that as a yes.

**At Eli's apartment**

****_Knock, knock_, my fist lightly tapped the door and within seconds Eli answered, "Who's there?" How much I wish I could wipe that goofy grin off of his perfect face. "Are you coming in?" He cocked his eyebrow, and creaked the door open wider to let me in. I paraded to his bed, since it was the only place in his apartment that was cushioned enough to sit on. He plopped on the spot next to me, and was a little too close for my liking. "Do you mind scooting over?" I swallowed, and this caused him to smirk. He tapped our noses together and his minty breath hit my face, "Is this too close for you?" I meekly responded, "No." I could feel his grin as he turned his head, and was a mere centimeter from my lips, "How about now?" I felt soft lips graze over mine. It stayed there until he took the first action, and slipped his tongue through my lips.

His tongue massaged mine ferociously. I whimpered, and he took this opportunity to slide his hand under my shirt, and tossed it to the side. His kisses lowered to my neck, and planted feather like kisses on my breasts. With the quick movement of his hand he unclasped my bra strap, and my nipples hardened from the change in temperature. I sucked and nipped on the rose bud. "Ahh." I instinctively covered my mouth, and this caused Eli to groan which brought a tingling sensation to my breasts.

He moved down to my stomach, and halted at my jeans. Without any permission, he yanked them off so that my panties would come off of my body along with it. I forgot the whole reason I was here, but I was so overcome with pleasure, I didn't refuse any of his caresses. I opened my legs to grant him more access to my throbbing pussy.

With a swift motion of his tongue, he flicked it over my clit. "Mmm.." This only motivated him to do more. He stuck his middle finger in my pussy a created a squelching sound. He pumped his finger even faster, and as he began to gain speed he added two more fingers, which caused my hips to buckle wildly, "AHHH! Ah! Eliii!" He used his other hand to choke me, and this drove me over the edge. "Cum for me, baby." He replaced his fingers with his tongue and slid his tongue deeper into my vagina, he sucked on it, and tore his lips away to spit in the opening of my pussy, and once again put his fingers in its place. As he continued to finger fuck me, my eyes rolled to the back of my head. "Oh..My..God! AHHH, DON'T FUCKING STOOOOP!" I was chanting his name, and his fingers only pumped faster in and out of my vagina. Cum spilled over his fingers as I reached my climax, and he licked it clean.

I sat up and sloppily invited my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues wrestled, and I used my hand to rub my pussy. I traced his neck and earlobe with my saliva, but before I could continue, he held my head, and smashed his lips on mine once more, and the tongue wars began. I felt his hands massaging my breasts, and I stupidly pushed him away from me.

I'm such a slut. Here I am, standing naked in front of a man who is fully clothed! "I'm so sorry Eli, I can't do this with you anymore." I slipped on my clothes, and rushed out of the door to have two pair of arms pull me back, "What happened Clare? That was great. You don't need to feel embarrassed. Come one, let's just finish what we alre-" I shook my head, "We can't this anymore Eli. Bianca's my best friend, and I don't want to do the wrong thing." He let go of his grip on me, and I took this chance to leave.

I can't believe I just did that. It felt so euphoric. Today, Eli made me feel the way better than Jake ever did. Of course, Jake's eaten me out before, but with Eli it felt different. I don't know, he was just _better_, I guess, but I'm not going to let some fling get in the way of my friendship with Bianca. Although she seems like she's okay with it, I know she's not.

I'm falling madly in love with him all over again, and the only solution there is, is to avoid ever seeing him again.

**Ok, babes. That is the end of this chapter. I think I've written enough. I really hoped you liked it. If I do not get at least 10 reviews, I might not continue this story so do me a favor. Hit that SEXY review button, and review!**

**~Blackbowtielily  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I am so greatful for the support you guys have given me, so I decided that its enough for another chapter! **

** MadameDegrassi354, I've decided to take your advice, and put this chapter in Eli's POV. I'm not sure if I will do well with it, but let's hope for the best! With that said, enjoy!**

Bianca, God damn that slut! She fills me up with such rancor, but still manages to make me weak. She's the only girl I _made love _to. I fucked anything that went upon two legs, and had a vagina and tits, but Bianca actually made me feel _satisfied, content._ Trust me, I could have sex with any woman; taken, short, tall, fat, lanky or my favorite, slut. None would ever size up to Bianca. That's, because she's a bitch, most bitches are like her. They stick around, and then stab you in the back with your Mom.

**Flash back**

_I was seventeen, and a senior at Degrassi. I lounged around in my room, and disregarded the sound of a wobbling bed in my parents room. Of course, my first thought would be, "My parents are fucking." Then I heard a sultry voice that certainly couldn't belong to Cece. I balled my fist in betrayal, and made my way towards the door of my parents' room. That son of a...Bullfrog was cheating on Cece with one of my hoes! _**  
><strong>

_"Mmm, do you like it when I finger fuck your dripping pussy Mrs. Goldsworthy?" My face cringed in confusion, what the fuck if going on here. Mrs? I rested my ear on the door, and heard a whiny moan coming from, whom I am assuming is Cece.  
><em>

_"Ohh-h-h..ye..yeaa. Don't fucking stoooooop." Cece was panting, and heaving when I heard the other all too familiar voice, "You look so sexy all hot, and bothered." Just then I heard a loud ass slap, and Cece cried out in masochistic pleasure. That's it, I couldn't take it anymore. Who the fuck is pleasuring my Mom? With the turn of the door knob, I-  
><em>

_Bianca? The loud creak of the door caused the two women to veer their attention towards their cockblocker, or in this case, pussyblocker. I just stood there like an idiot. I would've never thought that the person my girlfriend would cheat on me with would be my Mom. "Eli, I can expla-" Bianca pleased, but I objected, "No. There is no explanation as to why you are fucking NAKED before my mom! I always knew you were a bi-curious sex addictive bitch, but I didn't think you were crazy enough to do shit like this! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Bianca jumped in horror, and zoomed out of the room with her clothes in hand.  
><em>

_Cece was too ashamed to even speak. We just silently stared at each other until I retreated to my room, and cried for the first time like a pathetic fangirl when she finds out her favorite couple just broke up.  
><em>

**Present**_  
><em>

"Hey Machismo, what's got you in a slum?" Adam patted my back, and his contagious joy had not yet caught me. "Nothing, man. I just-. Its just Bianca stirring up trouble again." Adam frowned, "Dude, you're still thinking about her? It's been almost six years. Don't you think its time you find yourself a _permanent _girlfriend, and not just a fuck buddy?" Poor Adam. I never let him in on annything. I'm definitely not in love with Clare Edwards, but I like her, and any chance of our relationship going any further is ruined.

"There was this _one _girl, but its just not going to work out. Turns out, she's Bianca's best friend,and now that she knows about our history, she doesn't want to be involved with me in anyway." My head hung low in somber. You'd think that a person like Clare would never be in cahoots with a slut like Bianca. I would have thought that after hearing about what Bianca did to me, she'd be on my side.

"Emo boy, you're in love with Clare?" Adam looked horrified to even mention her name himself. Clare is nothing, but an angel. Sure, she can get a bit mouthy, but she's totally innocent. "No, but I like her. How do you know her name anyway?" I'm sorry, but "love" is a touchy subject for me. I forgot how to do it, when I left my parents' house after their divorce.

"I still have connections with Bianca. Drew hooks up with her time to time, and she lives with her best friend, 'Clare Edwards.' I don't think you should be pursuing this girl, man. She just got out of a mental ward two years ago. Word is, she killed her Dad two days after he raped her." Adam kept rambling about how insane she was, but I honestly don't understand how that classifies her as a basket case. "That's not even the worst part! She became obsessed with murder. She assasined over 10 men in Toronto. She would cut their dicks off an put it in their mouths after she killed them. I'm telling you, that bitch is insane!"

No. What the hell? He must be confused. I obviously don't know Clare that well, but I know she's not capable of such things. She seems too normal to be that crazy. Adam's probably confusing her for a "Clara Edwin" or "Claire Edworn"

"Adam, are you sure? This accusation seems a bit extreme."

**Clare's POV**

"Bianca. I did it. I got rid of him, no more Eli. From now on, its just you and me. No boys." Bianca smiled in delight, "Well, good. That son of a bitch cheated on me, and I wouldn't want him to do the same to you," I opened my mouth to object, but Bianca beat me to it, "I know, you were never in a relationship, but the odds of you getting AIDS was likely."

"I'm just scared. What if no one else wants to be with me, because of my record, What if I die alone? I'm not sure, I can keep up with this any longer." I shook my head in panic. "You must! If you say one thing to _anyone_ there will be hell to pay. I might just have to finish you off myself, and I really don't want to do that to my best and only friend." Bianca wickedly grinned, and yanked me from my collar, "Now come here, and give Bee a kiss." She forced her soft lips onto mine, and invaded my mouth with her tongue.

Bianca's a closet lesbian. I'm her puppet on a string, and any thing she says, goes. I wish, I could be free again. I wish, I could be free from her. She was very different from what she is now. In the old days, I didn't have to have sex with her or obey her every command in return for sparing my life. She's just a poor unfortunate soul. She got sucked into the black hole by a man. I don't know who it is though. She never tells me anything.

For almost three years, I lived in a Mental Asylum for killing over ten innocent men. Its all lies! I didn't do any of it! I'm not a murderer, I'm not crazy. When I found Eli again, I thought that this was my chance to start over. Fresh. Liberated from the false accusations, and the _man_ and his accomplice, Bianca. Right, when I found someone that wasn't forced upon me, I had to give him up just to protect this precious secret that I'm not an assasin! I've never even killed a fucking cockroach!

I'm innocent.

**Ok. Well, this was definitely not how I thought this story would turn out. I really hoped you liked it, because I did. If I get 10 more reviews I will post an even longer chapter. Maybe even pushing it to 3,000-4,000 words? Of course, it will take me about 3 days to finish the chapter, because I have school work in the way, but you will get your chapter! Please do me a favor, and hit that SEXY review button, and review!**

**~Blackbowtielily  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! I lost inspiration, but now I'm writing again. I will never abandon this story, I love it too much to let it go to waste. This will probably be 20 chapters long, and depending on your support I can make a sequel. I know you guys won't let me down. Thank you so much for the reviews. I know people read my stories when I look at the Traffic Stats, so please more reviews! To clear up any confusion. Bianca and Eli were in love. Clare being Bianca's best friend knows Eli, but Eli was too rapped up in Bianca that he failed to notice Clare. Clare knows Eli, Eli doesn't know Clare. Yes, Bianca is raping Clare. Bianca dragged her into her plan with a mystery _man_ who will not be revealed in this chapter, but keep reading to find out whether Clare is actually crazy or _not. _**

**_P.S. I love all of my haters. You love me so much that you took the time to review. _**

Eli's POV

I tapped my foot on the sides of my car, contemplating whether I should go inside of Clare's apartment or not. Adam wouldn't lie, but he can be confused. Clare is not crazy, at least I don't think she is. Either I go in and get my dick chopped off, and put into my mouth, or nothing happens, and Clare and I work things out. Wait, I always Bianca to worry about, and whether Clare is psycho or not, Bianca will probably chop my dick off, and put it into my mouth. You know what? I'm going in. Adam is simply mixed up...I hope...I would very much like to keep my genitals.

I jumped up the stairs, impatient to see Clare when I heard murmuring voices in the stair case on the 3rd floor. I paused afraid that it might be serial killers ready to chop my dick off before Clare can attempt it. Fuck! I've got to advert my attention away from my jeopardized cock.

"Bianca, where's Clare? She's supposed to be here. You live with her, how could you let her get away?" What the hell? What does this fucktard want with Clare?

"I'm sorry, she was here just a second ago. I blinked and she was gone! I think she knows about the plan." Bianca panicked, and spoke in a tone that I thought would never come out of her. She was afraid. "You idiot, if she tells someone we're screwed!" Where's Clare? Maybe I should head back home. I don't know where she is, but I don't want to stick around long enough to figure it out.

**That was only a sneak peek to this chapter! Hopefully I will update soon with the rest of the chapter, but I wanted to give you a little teaser to keep you interested!**

**~blackbowtielily**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I would've updated sooner, but I kind of forgot that I even had a story lol. Review and all that jazz. Enjoy!**

**_P.S. I love all of my haters. You love me so much that you took the time to review. _**

Eli's POV

I tapped my foot on the sides of my car, contemplating whether I should go inside of Clare's apartment or not. Adam wouldn't lie, but he can be confused. Clare is not crazy, at least I don't think she is. Either I go in and get my dick chopped off, and put into my mouth, or nothing happens, and Clare and I work things out. Wait, I always Bianca to worry about, and whether Clare is psycho or not, Bianca will probably chop my dick off, and put it into my mouth. You know what? I'm going in. Adam is simply mixed up...I hope...I would very much like to keep my genitals.

I jumped up the stairs, impatient to see Clare when I heard murmuring voices in the stair case on the 3rd floor. I paused afraid that it might be serial killers ready to chop my dick off before Clare can attempt it. Fuck! I've got to advert my attention away from my jeopardized cock.

"Bianca, where's Clare? She's supposed to be here. You live with her, how could you let her get away?" What the hell? What does this fucktard want with Clare?

"I'm sorry, she was here just a second ago. I blinked and she was gone! I think she knows about the plan." Bianca panicked, and spoke in a tone that I thought would never come out of her. She was afraid. "You idiot, if she tells someone we're screwed!" Where's Clare? Maybe I should head back home. I don't know where she is, but I don't want to stick around long enough to figure it out.

* * *

><p>"Machismo! Back so soon?" Adam teased, and plopped down on the couch. I ignored his insensitivity, and paced back and forth. "Woah, you okay?" I stopped in the middle of the room, "Dude, you're right. She's a fucking nut basket! I go to her apartment, and I saw Bianca actually scared of some random bitch. I'm telling you dude. It was freaky. Bianca was actually scared..I'm just gonna forget about Clare. She's involved in too much drama, and I want to have sex, okay? I'm not gonna let that psycho bitch chop off my pride!" What the hell did I just say? I must really sound like a dick right now. I don't know what she's going through. Nevertheless, I'm not gonna risk my death. I think it's best to steer away from Clare for a while.<p>

"Ok good, now that you've snapped out of it. I invited Fiona over, and she just so happens to be bringing Victoria Secret's Top Paid Model!" Adam kept rambling on and on about how he can't wait to grab Fiona, and do a whole lot of stuff I won't repeat. "But..you know Eli. I could hook you up with Imogen Moreno. I was planning on having a threesome, but I can hand her over to you?" Adam grinned, awaiting my obvious response.

"Hell yeah! Fucking Imogen Moreno...she's in every man's wet dream!"

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock!<em>

Adam immediately jumped up from his seat. He sprinkled his clothes in cologne, and made sure to check himself out in the mirror, "Ok man. Be. Cool." Funny, I was thinking the same thing. He always gets tongue tied in front of Fiona. He's had a crush on her since 4th grade, I'd be lying if I didn't say it was pathetic.

With one turn of the knob Fiona and Imogen waltzed in our cozy apartment, and criticized the hovel before them with their eyes. I was in La la land, and of course, Adam was stumbling on his words as per usual. Just then I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes, "Guess who?" the voice taunted me. "Hmm...Imogen Moreno?" I heard a cute giggle, and the hands uncovered my eyes. "Have we met before?" Her hands rubbed her neck, and I could've sworn my erection was tauntingly poking through the zipper of my pants.

"I believe we haven't, but of course you are Imogen Moreno, and I'm just-" Imogen bit her lip, and began removing her clothes. Damn, this girl didn't waste any time.

Within seconds she had me thrown on the bed, and I was fully naked. She slipped my socks off my feet, and tied my hands behind my back. Her movement drove me over the edge. She played with her boobs, and squeezed her nipples. She simply laughed while I sat in frustration of not be able to shove myself into her. I'm not gonna lie. She's hot as hell, but I really wish this was Clare right now. God! I've got to stop thinking about her. She's a psycho bitch, and the only type of bitch I want is the one masturbating in front of me.

Imogen wrapped her lips around a water bottle I was drinking from earlier. She bobbed her head up, and down and traced her wet tongue along the sides of the cap. She moaned, and if my dick could get any harder, it would. She bobbed her head faster, and faster, and right when I thought it couldn't get any better, she placed the bottle on the floor, and slid her vagina down the neck of the bottle. She jumped on the bottle as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "FUCK!" I couldn't hold it in much longer. My untreated dick was suffering painful conditions. "You like that?" She slid the bottle out of her vagina, and walked over to me. "Open your fucking mouth." She seemed a bit crazed, but hey. I'll take what I can get.

She shoved the water bottle full of her pussy juice into my mouth, "Now suck it." I did what I was told. She pushed my back on the bed, and rode on my dick. God, how I loved the raging bounce of her tits. "AHHH! YES! RIGHT THERE!" Imogen shrieked, and licked her fingers, and rubbed her pussy. "Fuck me! UGHH YESSS! MORE, MORE! CUM INTO ME!" I layed beneath her. I was the reality of a wet man's dream, but I still couldn't get her image out of my head. I know I shouldn't be thinking about these things during sex, but I couldn't help, but realize that I was falling in love with the Clare, and I couldn't get her out of my mind.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Mr. Guy-I-totally-fucked-last-night!" I was greeted by Imogen's seductive tone, and couldn't help, but get horny again. "Damn, Imogen. You really turn me on, stop doing that." I half joked, and took a good look at her slender body as she walked to the kitchen. I wonder what It'd be like to have someone like Clare. Curvy Clare, I like the sound of that. I have to move on. It's not like we were ever together anyway. Hey, Imogen's smoking! She seems like an alright girl. She can definitely snap me out of my Clare addiction..or <em>not.<em>

Imogen sucked on a strawberry, and shook the can of whipped cream in her hand, "So..ready for round ten?"

**Yep. That was it. Was it sucky? Was it good? Review babes! **

**~blackbowtielily**


End file.
